custombioniclesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Warox
Kośka - Warox, mamy szablony, więc ich używaj. Jak chcesz, to możesz sprawdzić, w regulaminie jest napisane, że jeśli jest szablon, to żeby go używać, a jeśli nie ma, spróbować użyć innego lub poprosić o nowy. Bionicel - Eee tam! Warox jest spoko, a jego FF też. Warox, dostąpiłeś zaszczytu wymyślania nowych zaklęć Mocy Spoxo! Uwaga, wszyscy Userzy od teraz mają prawo wymyślać zaklęcia do Mocy Spoxo, a ja ich nie usuwam! (nawet jeśli będą na maksa głupie!) Kośka - Jeśli Odnośnik ma odnosić się do postaci bez Rodzaju, to piszemy , albo , a jeśli tekst i strona mają być takie same, to nie piszemy tego drugiego (czyli nie , tylko samo ). Jeśli zaś cokolwiek nie ma rodzaju, to piszemy Rodzaj=Inny| lub całkowicie pomijamy ten fragment skryptu. Darth Kostex - Witaj. Mam do ciebie prośbę. Czy mógłbyś się zarejestrować na tym forum?: LINK Zapraszam :D Jestem już tworzącym obrazy na zamówienie? DOMINO Onepu - Poprawiłem interpunkcję w paru twoich artykułach, Warox ;). The Great Pridak - Tylko w opowiadaniu Historia Zdrajcy piszę o makuta, natomiast w innych opowiadaniach będę pisał o innych postaciach. A porpo, jak ci się podoba moja opowieść? The Great Pridak - Dzięki, w zasadzie teraz szablony to dla mnie nie problem :). Jeśli chodzi o Gwiezdne Wojny, to je dosyć lubię, ale nie jestem aż tak nimi zainteresowany. Ale wcale nie wykluczone, że nie dołączę.... A z kolei jeśli chodzi o moje opowieści, to czy Ci się podobają? P.S. Wpisz się do przyjaciół. The Great Pridak - Życzę wszystkich administratorom, moderatorom i użytkownikom Bio- Masters Wesołych Świąt! The Great Pridak - Też nad tym myślałem, ale chcę utrzymać czytającego, że tak powiem, ,,w napięciu", dlatego muszę to w określonych momentach przerywać. Ale została mi już tylko jedna część, więc w sumie będzie 19, a starałem się, by było nie więcej niż 20 :) To i tak pewien sukces :) No właśnie takie "rozdzielenie" bardziej odrzuca od czytania niż trzyma w napięciu. Grados 14:50, gru 29, 2009 (UTC) The Great Pridak - A więc dzięki za radę ;). W takim razie będzie mniej części, ale w wielu przypadkach będzie prawdopodobne, że będą one dłuższe i to o wiele ;). The Great Pridak - Aż się zdziwiłem, kiedy przeczytałem twój post na dyskusji Mrówy. Myślałem, że wiesz co to jest Król Lew. A jak nie, to jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć, udaj się pod ten adres: http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kr%C3%B3l_Lew. A jeśli chcesz o tym szerzej pogadać, wejdź na moją dyskusję i napisz w dziale pt. ,,Wikia o Królu Lwie itp." The Great Pridak - Już się tam wpisałem, ale mam pytanie: czy muszę wypisywać teraz, kim chcę byc, czy dopiero po tym, jak moje zgłoszenie zostanie rozpatrzone? The Great Pridak - Już zrobione. A tak przy okazji: Historia Zdrajcy jest już KOMPLETNA. Może chciałbyś przeczytać? The Great Pridak - Od dzisiaj, czyli 2.I.2010, nie będzie mnie na tej wikii, więc na razie nie pisz do mnie. Jak skończę robić wikię o Królu Lwie, to wtedy się do ciebie odezwę. The Great Pridak - Jednak nie powstanie ta wikii. Mimo wszystko i tak mnie nie będzie przez pewien czas i nie wiem kiedy wrócę :). Wiki Czy chcecie żeby była wiki o stronie WWW i tej z tąd o Magnarusie ? Szablony Szablony które według mnie są potrzebne, chciałbym je zrobić. *Opis przedmiotu *Opis seri *Opis postaci lub stworzenia *Opis zwierzaka *Opis budowli *Opis zdarzenia *Opis filmu Szablony Opis filmu : *typ (jeden z żywiołów) *nazwa (nazwa filmu) *obrazek (obraz filmu) *rodzaj (rodzaj filmu np. przygodowy) *główny bohater (główny bohater filmu) *ilość części (ilość części filmu np.6) *Oryg. tytuł (orginalny tytół filmu) #czas trwania (gługość np.19 = dzieśięć {10} min) Opis stworzenia (postaci) : *typ (jeden z żywiołów) *nazwa (nazwa stworzenia) *obrazek (obraz stworzenia) *Rasa (rasa stworzenia) *Wiek (wiek stworzenia) *Urodzenie (gdzie urodziło się stworzenie) *Teren (gdzie przebywa stworzenie) *Status (status stworzenia) *Organizacja (organizacja w którym jest stworzenie) *Broń (broń stworzenia) #Intelekt (np. 10) #Siła (np. 15) #Zwinność (np. 7) Mam tylko pytanie, Raz robisz błąd raz nie... Czemu? -Daw Chyba dla tego że mam dyslecję.-Warox 18:37, 13 mar 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Chyba raczej dysleksję. Poza tym dysleksja wcale nie oznacza, że nie umie się pisać poprawnie, tym bardziej, że istnieją setki programów, które ci pokreślą, jeśli będzie jakiś błąd. Pozdrawiam. Ale ja pisze prawię zawsze odrazu na wiki. } Kwiecień 2009 Wążne informacje związane z Kwietniem 2009 *Imię "tajemniczej postaci" jest zawarta w nazwie jednego z mioch filmów. *"Tajemnicza postać" jest uwięziona w zbroi Rajdaka. *"Tajemnicza postać" ma słaby punkt jak u Ahillesa. *Nikt nie pokonał "Tajemniczej postaci". Gra "Islands & Rahi" Warox ja grać! :D -Disholahk 18:07, 4 kwi 2009 (UTC) A o co w niej chodzi? --Teridax, władca ciemności 10:39, 5 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ta taka przygodówka chodzi się, zdobywa przedmioty, walczy się itp. Warox 10:48, 5 kwi 2009 (UTC) Może spróbuję. Ale mam jeden warunek: Będę Tofikiem! Mła hła hła hła hła! Nikt mnie nie pokona! - Teridax, władca ciemności 18:53, 6 kwi 2009 (UTC) xD -Disholahk 07:16, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) To ja będę Władczynią Sukkubusów z Heroes of Might and Magic 5 i zrobię taką rzeźnię że Wolfy z przypalonymi tyłkami uciekać będą. I jedno pytanie - czy to jest coś podobnego do Warhammera? -Disholahk 11:18, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) A ja będę Cyraxem z MK xD(Joke)raczej sobą -Dawgra Disio jest podobne ale bardziej do gry planszowej "Dungeons & Dragons". Warox 13:33, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) Już piszę instrukcję do gry, jutro lub pojutrze będzie na Instrukcja:"Islands & Rahi" . Warox 13:58, 7 kwi 2009 (UTC) Jak się dopisałeś tam noto zrobie drugą część Wielkiego Mroku na Niebie.Hahli Ok, zgadzam się... -Disholahk 16:22, 22 kwi 2009 (UTC) Ale jaką masz nazwę konta? ,,Teratrax" tam nie ma -Disholahk 16:38, 22 kwi 2009 (UTC) Pisałem ci nie chce zrobić konta bo pisze "Za dużo prub rejestracji", a konto to Teratrax. 83.21.198.221 17:13, 22 kwi 2009 (UTC) Zapraszam http://pl.imperumbionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wnaHahli5656 To fajnie. A ja dotrzymam słowa. -Disholahk 18:31, 23 kwi 200 (UTC) Mogę też zagrać? Będe Pepper'em z LEGO Island. --Trust351 14:47, 6 lip 2009 (UTC) Ok, ale każdy może być tą postacią jaką można być. Warox 15:07, 6 lip 2009 (UTC) Fotomontaże Warox,zrobisz mi fotomontaż Garixa? Może to być na przykład czerwony Lewa z Hau albo Tahu z Miru,jeśli to nie problem. - --Trust351 14:43, 6 lip 2009 (UTC) A którą wersję Lewy lub Tahu z 2001, 2002 czy 2008, i to samo pytanie do masek ? Najlepiej mi wyjdą z 2008. Warox 15:01, 6 lip 2009 (UTC) To Lewę z 2008 z Hau z 2001. - --Trust351 06:26, 7 lip 2009 (UTC) Już się robi. Warox 10:19, 7 lip 2009 (UTC) Oto on : w wersji czerwonej : Plik:Lewa red.gif lub w wersji czerwono srebnej : Plik:Lewa silver.gif Cześć Warox. Słuchaj, mam sporsiejsze zamówienie. Mógłbyć zrobić tych dwóch na tle pustynnym (może być Bara Magna)? Nic nie pisałeś o tym, jakiego typu fotomontaże robisz, więc chyba nie byłoby to dla ciebie problemem :D Oto zdjęcie: thumb Z góry dzięki :) - Kostex ok Warox 16:33, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) Kostex trudno jest zrobić tu tło, łatwiej by było gdybyś miał ich na zielonym tle lub białym. Warox 17:31, 20 sie 2009 (UTC) Czemu Radis jest słabszy od Geterix'a?! XD Niezłe robisz fotomontaże. Nie wróć, powiedzieć niezłe to jakby powiedzieć że Wielki Duch ma odrobinę mocy. -The New Lewa, the air is back I'd be really greatfull- byłbym bardzo wdzięczny(co do szablonów). -The New Lewa, the air is back Zrobię ci szablony. Warox 20:08, lis 5, 2009 (UTC) Mam do ciebie prośbę Warox. Mógłbyś zrobić fotomontaż Gelu, żeby tam gdzie jest biały był złoty, a tak gdzie niebieski -turkusowy?- The New Lewa, the air is back Warox,proszę,czy mógłbyś w gimpie zrobić dla mnie czarnego Metusa z maską Skralla?-Użytkownik:Gormifan Kośka - Mrówa potwierdza, że twoja teoria spiskowa jest bardzo prawdopodobna. Czego pragniesz, żeby Mrówa z tym zrobiła? Kim jest Mrówa? Chciałem zapytać Kośkę, al nie wiem jak.- The New Lewa, the air is back Panie Lewa, Mrówa = Kośka, Kośka = Mrówa, a pytasz na dyskusji. Warox 16:10, gru 21, 2009 (UTC) Kośka - Mrówa mówi, że gra już w dwie gry RPG i nie aktualnie ma ochoty na trzecią. Dobra ta wiki! Jeszcze nic nie wymyśliłem, ale pogłówkuję.--Założyciel Nowego świata 13:12, sty 18, 2010 (UTC) Nie wiem, jak to zrobiła. Patrz po tekstach źródłowych różnych szablonów typu KolorNad czy jak tam to się nazywa bo ja tego nie ogarniam. - I co? Już jestem Wielkim Mistrzem na Bio-Masters i mogę banować i usuwać artykuły? --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:55, wrz 3, 2010 (UTC) Disio został jeśli chodzi ci o nowego admina. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/custombionicles/pl/images/2/2b/Warox11.gif 14:49, wrz 3, 2010 (UTC) Nie grałem :P Ale znam--Guurahk 16:48, paź 20, 2010 (UTC)